Dead Heart
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: she hated her life, she hated school, she thought her life would be bored until this young man appeared and everything change rated M for language, violence and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello dear reader, this story's about Saint Valentine's Day (in case the title didn't give you a hint noticing the month we're in) but you'll discover this isn't just a story of love, is a story of revenge, fury, fun (my kind fun hehe), the incontrollable desire to kill other human being because kill is like the sex, once you begin it's almost impossible to stop...**

**disclaimer: I don't know any character appearing in this story, maybe some original characters but they're extras, also the story take some things from a comic which I'll talk about it at the end of this chapter (refer to profile too there's a better disclaimer on it)  
**

it was a tranquil day in the city, only the normal noises of the cars sounded but no one actually pressing the klaxon, so there she was Zoe, the blond, beautiful, soft skinned, emerald eyed Zoe, she take the bus to her home after a long day in high school, she was exhausted, she had a lot of things to do since this year was her last in high school she finally will graduate.

She was staring off the window of the bus, watching how the people go in and out from any store with a heart on their windows, it was four days for valentine's day

"consumerism...how pathetic the people is, buying stuff for a _loved one_" Zoe was lost in her thoughts not noticing the how many people was in the bus, what intentions they had, for all she know everyone were scumbags "_loved one_, pfft! I wonder how many hearts broken, suicides and fights that fucking day had originated" she thought

time pases and her stop was near, she prepared her gear before pressing the button to stop, then notice a young man in particular, she usually would ignore him but he was annoying her teacher who also was in the back of the bus, Mr. Pricot or Mr. Prick as her likes to call him, the man who annoys the teacher was very unusual, she take the same bus everyday and she could swear she knew every one in the bus but him, that brunette guy, with brown eyes, tanned skin, she haven't see him before and maybe that's why he called her attention

"you've steal my cigarettes!" Mr. Pricot said to the young man who was smiling with an cigarette in his mouth and his hand behind his head

"what are you talking about? this are mine" the brunette guy say still smiling at the teacher

"nonsense! I saw your dirty hand slid into my pocket!" Mr. Pricot pointed at him

"hey, back off oldie!" the brunette slapped the finger of the old man "I didn't take the bus to be yelled at, much less to be accused of robbery" he rose form his seat and pressed the button to stop "hey! Drop me here" the brunette shouted, he past near Zoe "I suppose you don't have a light" the brunette said to the confused girl who only shook her head "figures.." the young man get out the bus.

* * *

The next morning, Zoe was at the class of Mr. Pricot, the philosophy class, she wasn't paying attention to him, besides she always had the best grades, but the monotony of her life was killing her by the inside, all the good grades, the future job, she'll had and etc. those were things her parents like for her or things like most of the people want, she didn't like that, she wanted to see the world, to have fun but she didn't know how have fun, all her life she was bookworm, her friends were very little, only a hand would be enough to count them and all of them were boring.

The class continued, Zoe was again staring to what was out of the window, interesting enough the same man from yesterday, the brunette with matching chocolate eyes, was in the high school too but he didn't wear the school uniform, he had the same clothes as yesterday, black cargo pants, sleeveless red shirt, black converse shoes, and a black leather jacket.

He was or by the looks of it trying to open a car, Zoe couldn't be sure, maybe the it was his car and he lost the keys, suddenly the brunette broke the window of the pilot with his elbow, opened the door and put in a bag all the stuff he found inside, it was clearly that it wasn't his car, Zoe normally would alert someone about this crime but only if she care about it, this day she didn't care "it's the police problem" she muttered.

The day was long, more long than usually was, when she returned home she didn't say hello to her parents and went to her room and lie down on her bed with the door locked, she was tired, in the silence of her room she could hear her parents talking but their voice was low almost like they didn't want her to hear them

"how dare you to search in your daughter's underwear!?" Mrs. Orimoto asked, Zoe opened the door as silently possible so her parent's wouldn't notice her presence in the stairs leading to the living room when they were talking

"I do it to find drugs like other parents say they've found with their sons" Mr. Orimoto replied

"it's Zoe who are we talking to! She'll never get things like that!" her mother became to speak louder

"yeah no drugs, but I found this!" Mr. Orimoto pulled out something form his pocket but Zoe couldn't see it since she was on the top of the stairs eavesdropping

"my god!" Mrs. Orimoto exclaimed, Zoe silently return to her room and searched for something missed, nothing was out of the normal but then she remembered something she hide a long time ago and it wasn't there anymore.

at dinner the family of three were eating in silence, Zoe barely eat a thing for she was expecting a _parents talk_ with her and so they spoke

"just what do you call this?" Mrs. Orimoto asked Zoe holding a condom in her hand, it was still new and into it's pack

"it's a condom, why?" Zoe give an annoyed look

"where did you got it!?" her Father asked

"in health education, a month a go" Zoe replied

"don't lie to us, you're having sex at our backs!" the mother retorted

"and I suppose you'd rather had it in front of you, I haven't had sex with anyone" Zoe said and sigh "and probably never will"

"we're only worried about-" Mr. Orimoto was cut

"you're not worried about anything except what the neighbors might say!" Zoe said slamming her hands on the table "why can't you leave me alone?" Zoe rose from her seat and get off her house, she ran even if she knew her parents weren't behind her

* * *

it was around ten of the night, Zoe haven't eat well and decided to buy something in a pizza restaurant, a few singles triangles were good than nothing at the moment, she was angry, sad, upset, many emotions flowed through her young mind, suddenly when she was at a table, someone kicked the door and entered, it was the brunette young man from before, he made his way at the counter when he saw Zoe at the table, he made his way to her instead

"hey your the pretty lady at the bus yesterday!" the brunette take a seat next to her, Zoe normally tell him off but she didn't care that day as much things that day

"and you're the one who steal the cigarettes from teachers" she replied, the brunette smile probably remembering how funny that day was to him

"you look sad today, want a drink?" he asked

"um..no I don't" Zoe answered, a bit surprised asking herself if she really looked that bad now

"wanna start?" he then showed her a bottle of vodka

* * *

so she went with him to a park, she went with him and drank straight vodka, told him all about her boring life, her annoying parents, the little she knew about other people's life and the life she knew was all she had to look forward to. She didn't know why she just told him

"I've never had parents" he said looking at the dark sky "I'm an orphan, also I've never had a work"

"so how do you live?" she asked

"I prey on the elderly" he replied nonchalantly

"I see" she said but she wasn't afraid of "you seem to have an interesting life, I envy you"

"really?" he said

"I don't know, sometimes I think I hate everything!" her tone was filled with anger "I hate school, I hate my life, I hate my parents and their stupidness!" she drank more vodka "I just...I just like a terrible person..." her sight went to the ground

"you're not a terrible person" he said surrounding Zoe with on his arms "you're just bored!"

"bored?" she said

"yeah, the only way to stop being bored is to do something interesting or criminal" he take another gulp from the vodka "fuck, these days it comes to the same thing, lets do it now!"

"do what?" Zoe asked with a confused look

"what do you think?" the brunette rose from the bench "let's kill your parents!"

**okay this is the first chapter, what this have to do with valentine's day? You'll see, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I realized that this is gonna be long and lets face it the first part is a bit boring so many of you may not get to this point, but hey things will look better later and for better I mean, blood, crime, sex etc. so yeah em the first part is based (but not entirely) in and old comic called "kill your boyfriend" or something like that from 1995 (I don't own it!) but the rest of the story or 80% of it will be my crazy mind and ideas, well review please, tell me what you think and flamers/trolls don't bother writing something, actually yeah write something so I could get more reviews ^_^ well see ya everyone**

**PS: oh I almost forgot, everyone know who's the brunette but for the moment they don't know the name of the other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hola gente! I mean hello people! Thanks for the reviews so em....nothing interesting to say so here's the next chapter, R&R please**

**note: I'll use _italic_ whit Zoe's POV thoughts **

_let's kill your parents!_ _, that's was he said, I don't know why I followed him, maybe because he was different from everyone else I knew, he had something, I can't tell what is but I liked that_

Zoe and the brunette walked down the street, he stopped in front of a house with big windows on the front, the darkness of the night concealed the young ones from being seen, inside the house a family of four was having a dinner, a bit late for dinner, maybe they were only discussing family things, for the dad was yelling at two kids

"look girl, take this brick and do it!" the brunette said

"but they haven't done anything to me" Zoe said but still take the brick in her hands

"vandalism's best when is totally meaningless and unfair" he said pointing at the father who was still yelling at the scared kids "it's what the world had been doing to us since birth!"

"I-I suppose so" Zoe prepared herself

"just look at him, yelling at five year old kids" he take another gulp "maybe they do something but their still kids! DO IT!" with that Zoe threw the brick at the house, surprisingly not only break the the window but also hit the dad at the side of the head, knocking him out, the brunette take Zoe by her left shoulder "didn't feel great?"

"yes...yes! It was great!" Zoe replied very excited by her deed, they ran from the house before anyone could knew what was happening

* * *

they continued drinking and laughing through the night, until they get to Zoe's house, it was already midnight, which means only two days to go before valentine's day, the lights were still on but the street was dark.

"ready?" the brunette said

"yeah but...I..." Zoe tried to form a sentence

"let me do it then" the brunette pulled out a pistol and press the doorbell, they heard some steps getting close to the door and then Mr. Orimoto opened the door

"Zoe! What the hell were you-" he saw the brunette with her and changed the subject "so this is the asshole you've having sex!?"

"who are you calling an asshole!?" the brunette put the pistol at the chest of Mr. Orimoto

"what the-?" Mr. Orimoto looked at the gun "that's not a real one it's just-" before he could finish the brunette fired his pistol making a hole in his chest, Mr. Orimoto fell to the floor, at the sound of the gunshot Mrs. Orimoto get out of the kitchen to what was happening, the brunette shot another bullet directly between her eyes, Zoe wasn't shocked or anything, maybe surprised, she didn't really think that the brunette actually will kill her parents

"fucker..." Mr. Orimoto was still alive but he couldn't stand "Zoe...help me..." at this Zoe's anger filled her body, she take the pistol from the brunette and aimed at her dad "why Zoe?"

"and you still ask why" Zoe fired the gun perforating the head of Mr. Orimoto, a moment passed and she fired three more times at her dad's corpse "I think I got a little carried away..." Zoe said returning the pistol to the brunette

"fuck...we're out of vodka" the brunette looked at the bottle

_he gunned down my parents, I gunned down my parents, my future, we killed them with no remorse, no pity, I think I'm in love_

"it seems to nobody's here to tell me what should I do now...." Zoe stare at the brown eyes of the brunette "and I can have a boyfriend too...interested?"

the brunette stare at her emerald eyes and smile "I warn you I might not be the perfect material for boyfriend" he take her by her shoulders "but who knows maybe this thing could work, miss Zoe"

"how do you?"

"know your name? Your dad called you a couple of times" the brunette think for a moment "but where are my manners, I am Takuya Kanbara" Takuya vowed

"and I'm Zoe Orimoto" Zoe also vowed, both of then laugh at their ridiculous introductions beside the fact they were a bit late for that

"well Zoe, I think we need to go, someone may heard the gunshots" Takuya said and take money from 's wallet "now a place were we could find some money?"

"I know one!" Zoe said and went upstairs

* * *

_I didn't feel bad for killing my parents, yeah they feed me and all that stuff but they crossed the limit, as I just do, I feel liberated actually, I don't have to go to school anymore, no more annoying teachers, pointless homework all that shit that once care me is gone, for good_

"what are we waiting for?" Zoe asked Takuya, both where in an alley hiding, it was one past midnight

"just wait, something will show up" Takuya replied scanning his surroundings "ah there, c'mon do it as I told ya" Takuya waved Zoe to follow him

a man apparently between the ages of forty and fifty was leaving a building, Zoe then showed up in front of him and fake some tears

"excuse me sir, I had an accident" Zoe kneel before him and grab on of his legs

"I'm sorry lady I can't-" the old man was knocked out by the strike of an empty bottle of vodka from Takuya, the man fell on his back to the ground, Takuya checked the pulse

"oh fuck I think he died...but-"

"wait Takuya, look at his hands their clenched and his body is hard" Zoe showed Takuya "I think he got a heart attack"

"so we only put him to sleep instead of suffering a painful dead?" Takuya laugh "I think we did our good deed of the day, he could died at the wheel and caused a big accident, we saved lives" he laugh once more

"hey I found his car keys!" Zoe said, Takuya take them and kissed Zoe on her forehead

"you're good at this girl, let's go" Takuya opened the car not before leaving the body in a dumpster, they drove outside the city_, _miles and miles until they found a gas station and a motel too

"I'm tired Takuya..." Zoe said resting her head on his shoulder

"wanna go to that motel?" Takuya asked

"whatever, as long as it have a decent bed"

they where at their room, it was a nice room for a motel, nice beds, a clean bathroom, the usual T.V. With porn channels, Takuya was watching it, he smiled at the silly dialogues of the porn stars

"heh heh, who wrote that?" Takuya asked to nobody

"probably a dude who masturbates a lot or have little imagination" Zoe said laying on the bed "speaking of masturbate, my dad had a lot of porno magazines in his vault"

"really!?" Takuya laugh "and he said you were going by the wrong way"

"I know! How dare him!" Zoe sat on the bed "is funny because, I found many sex toys in my mother's drawers" she sigh "I don't think they knew about each other secrets"

"they relationship was full of lies then" Takuya finished a beer he bought earlier "but I can show you the fun they had before" Takuya leaned to Zoe and kiss her passionately, Zoe put her hands around his neck returning the kiss

**so yeah it was short, but the next chapter will come soon maybe tomorrow or later don't know, so em see ya later, review please, if you have any question well wait for the end of the story, K? Thank you for reading ^_^  
oh by the way the next chapter will be er...lemonish so you better got preapred heh heh heh heh**


End file.
